Noesis
by missherlocked
Summary: Hibari only wants Tsunayoshi to know how easy it is to make him-the Hibari Kyouya-tremble.  Oneshot.  1827.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I do, mansex would be everywhere in the story.

**q**q**q**

When Hibari Kyouya was a little boy, just right to reach the doorknob tiptoeing, his dream had been to conquer the world. He had been proud, but his friends had called him villain (_"only villain would have such dream, Hibari-baka!"_) and the only choice left for Hibari was to bite them to death. He beat them up all the while thinking that these herbivores had been a little bit in the true side; and the dream changed to ruling the world.

Then Hibari grew up and he realized that the world was big, really really big that if he wanted to see his father he had to wait for another week with a plane and maybe a thousand years if he walked. Hibari was no over-achiever; he knew he could not do it so he decided he would use his superpower to maintain peace of the community.

Thus, peace was retained as far as Hibari could see. But then Hibari got bored. Very, very bored, for nothing had been happening lately and he got no one to bite. What if his skills had gotten dull? So Hibari tweaked the rule a bit-if someone was strong, maybe Hibari could bite him to death. Hey, skills were required to a serene society. No wrong could Hibari do.

Namimori was Hibari's first big task. Calming one thousand herbivores were handful even for Hibari, so he hired people (or rather, people came and bowed to him) to assist him on this holy journey to a better quality of humankind in Namimori.

One Sawada Tsunayoshi arrived on his senior year. Things happened, and Hibari knew of the dragons on his stomach and his heart hammering in such untamed fashion to his throat.

"I want to kiss you," Hibari said one day, when the sky was lonely without clouds floating around, storms or rains to play with, mist hovering or a blinding sun.

The silence had hurt his ears.

"It's okay if you want to kiss me," the herbivore (_omnivore?_) answered with a harmonicalike tone, wavering and high and strong at the same time.

So Hibari took a prideful stride towards Tsunayoshi. Something below his skin thrummed with each step that he did, and the sound seemed to echo and flutter throughout the hollow reception room.

Tsunayoshi, with those wobbly knees, walked back.

"But that doesn't mean you can kiss me, Hibari-san," Tsunayoshi muttered, not looking away, brown eyes suddenly flashed orange.

The corner of Hibari's lips went down and his brows pulled together. His chest was heavy, so heavy that he wished he did not need to breathe to live, and Hibari spun around because he was afraid he would show unnecessary things on his face to Tsunayoshi.

Hibari knew by it by heart that Tsunayoshi might have run away this time, but he would come back.

"You seem on such a bad mood lately, Hibari-san," that was Tsunayoshi's first sentence after the incident. The sky was full of clouds this time, and the rooftops served as a very good spot on a sunless day.

Hibari found Tsunayoshi's newfound confidence (albeit it had only grown a tiny little bit) very endearing.

"I want to kiss you," Hibari stated.

"I would prefer not to," Tsuna replied carefully, missing a big beat.

"Why?"

He was the peacekeeper of Namimori. The leader. Tsunayoshi was under his constitution, under his rule, under his mercy. The brown-haired boy might be the future mafia boss, but present was present and he should obey Hibari's command.

"I like Kyouko-chan," Tsunayoshi said. "It just wouldn't do."

It felt like all of his scars were reopened and bandaged with salt. _Acknowledge the pain_, someone had said, and Hibari did, but this was just too much.

"I like you," Hibari declared, throwing wistful gaze to the smaller boy. "Of all people you should know how it hurts."

His ring was ablaze, but not under his choice. It rippled such a pathetic purple flame, Hibari observed.

The statement was met by yet another polite wall.

"Just once," Hibari said or pleaded, he didn't know.

So Tsuna let Hibari kissed him, and his heart pulsed under where he touched.

q**q**q

When Hibari was a young boy, he never dreamt of honeys and the black and yellow of bees. A conquer of the world, but quickly shifted to ruling the world, and after a thoughtful process it was to keep the peace of his community.

But then he graduated, and after a long contemplation on his last three months in Namimori, becoming a policeman might be the best way to keep his community safe. Becoming a policeman was a funny business for Hibari was technically a mafia, but no one from Vongola had properly courted him for that matter, and who were they to command him around?

Hibari's heart was not set, though. He imagined the years without a certain Herbivore within his sight and his heart churned, and nightmares of the world without Tsunayoshi _living_ and _breathing_ and _smiling_ beside him haunted Hibari night and day.

Worry not, because Dino had waited at the school gate on the graduation day, offering Hibari to go to Italy with him.

_Choices_, Hibari mused, staring at his ring-the only connection he shared with Tsunayoshi. If he went to Italy, he probably would not see Tsunayoshi for another two years. That herbivore had yet to finish formal education.

"You could fight anyone as much as you want," Dino said, revealing a king card.

Two years. Surely he would survive that-he _could_ survive that. He would be stronger, the strongest, even. Hibari knew what came with the package if he accepted this-missions of months long without communication to Tsunayoshi (well, he was _the_ Hibari Kyouya, he could pull such mission only in days) in exchange of a place beside the Vongola boss (and Hibari would make sure he was irreplaceable).

Two years. Hibari was weak, truly weak at heart for him.

"Tsunayoshi and friends would visit sometimes, of course," Dino commented off-handedly, not aware of the invisible ace-card he had just thrown.

Hibari was a soft, soft man for him.

**q**q**q**

"I wish to kiss you,"

Two years passed and Tsunayoshi's bones had jutted in beautiful angles and perfect, ironed suit now had fit him. Hibari could play rough now, knowing fully that even without the dying will flame on the smaller boy's forehead he could dodge his attack. Sometimes this so-called Vongola intuition angered him, for Hibari had become rather predictable.

The grown infant had said in private not to "_stare like you want to bed him_", which left him a little bit unsettled because after two years with only two rare meetings with the Vongola Decimo, Hibari thought he had a solitary control over his body now.

"Love is not my business," the infant murmured. "but it is important. Love is what keeps Family together, especially for Tsuna's."

It strangely felt like Hibari was talking to Tsunayoshi's parents.

"I do not meddle in my student's love life," the fedora hat tipped to the right. Yes, the infant could have killed Kyouko or forced her to love Tsunayoshi back, but he didn't.

Love was important. Love was the source of Tsunayoshi's flame. Love was what kept Hibari human.

It had been two years and now he could see Tsunayoshi every day on arm length. If he could act his part as an uncontrolled cloud, Tsunayoshi should be too scared to order him around for meaningless missions-which meant he could stay with Tsunayoshi more than not.

Ah, Hibari knew it alright; the suit sometimes excited certain parts of him. The infant didn't have to flaunt that in mocking smiles of his.

Hibari should hope the glare he threw Tsunayoshi now was a real glare, not a heated gaze which should have never left bedroom.

"It's a wish I prefer not to grant," Tsunayoshi said mildly, casting an unreadable look to him.

"Why?"

Hibari got him trapped between his arms on the squishy couch, feeling giddy that Tsunayoshi allowed the tonfa-wielder to do this. The fact that the young Vongola leader let him caught when he could run and fight back indicated so.

"I don't know," Tsunayoshi answered in a confused whine, gulping nervously. Hibari's eyes followed the up and down of Tsunayoshi's Adam-apple, taking a detailed note of the contour of his neck.

"That's not a good answer," Hibari countered, his voice steady. He grabbed Tsunayoshi's right palm and put it above his heart, his cloud ring flickered vertiginously on his finger.

Tsunayoshi's hand was small against him, and he fought the urge to snap those frail fingers just to prove a nonexistent point. This pathetic herbivore in front of him-it was very unjust that this creature was the one to make him this way.

So Hibari kissed him and Tsunayoshi was willing.

The kiss ended quickly and Hibari licked Tsunayoshi's lips for a good measure. His cloud ring emitted sparks of purple flame that suspiciously imitating the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Why?" Tsunayoshi was warm, too warm for his cold demeanor and too red and too beautiful. His brown eyes rested on Hibari's heart, where his and Hibari's hand lied.

_Why everything?_

_I want to make you realize how easy it is to make me tremble_, Hibari wanted to say, but like hell he would.

q**q**q

When Hibari Kyouya was five and his Christmas wish was to conquer the world, he knew Santa didn't exist because if he was, the old coot should have granted his wish already. But he still wrote a Christmas wish list anyway because he was five, so he took an eraser and erased his scrawny handwriting from Hibari's family wish list-

**. the end .**

**AN/: Seriously, KHR is actually full of yaoi innuendos. This excitement is very unhealthy to me. I read 26 volumes of KHR in five days—and still downloaded for the later volumes, so utmost apologize for stuffs that do not follow the canon because I haven't read anything started from Byakuran fight. Ah, it's un-beta-ed. Can someone please be interested to beta this story?**

**Review, constructive criticism, and suggestion are highly appreciated and tsuna sandwich awaits. Pointless this story is, really :0**

**Fitha © **


End file.
